


Dangan Ronpa: Daily Life

by breakdancingsigma (hetawholockvengerstuck)



Series: The Daily Lives Of... [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Body Image Insecurity, Gen, More characters to be added, Now with the cast of SDR2, Slice of Life, Swimsuit Shopping, because having two separate fics was confusing and inconvenient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/breakdancingsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of non-despair one-shots that are only loosely connected. More characters and tags will be added as they become relevant. </p><p>Contains spoilers for Dangan Ronpa and Super Dangan Ronpa 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swimsuit Shopping

The pool party had been Asahina's idea, of course. Finals were over, and the swimmer thought the class should celebrate together.

"But not at the school swimming pool!" she'd insisted. "We need an outdoor pool, so we can get some sun!"

To everyone's surprise, Togami endorsed the idea. "I suppose I could utilize one of my private swimming pools."

" _One_ of them?" Naegi gasped. "You have  _more than one_?"

"Of course."

Asahina frowned. "What's wrong with a community pool? It'd be easier."

Togami sneered. "Me? Swim in a filthy commoner's pool? Don't make me laugh."

* * *

 The shopping trip had been Enoshima's idea, and almost all the girls agreed to it (partly because denying Enoshima a shopping trip was a bad idea, and partly because they needed to get Asahina away from Togami before she slapped him again). Only a couple--Kirigiri and Fukawa--had to be coaxed into coming along.

"This is gonna be so much fun, girls!" Enoshima trilled. "If there's one thing I love more than shopping for myself, it's shopping for other people! I'll make you all look so stunning, every boy at the party will want your number!"

"Woe is them, then," Celes said. "They won't be getting it."

Fukawa glanced around, nervous. "Th-there are s-s-so many stores h-here, how d-do we know where to go?" 

"Oh, that's easy," Enoshima said, waving her hand. "There's only one place that carries _cute_ swimsuits for every body type, and that's...ta-dah!" Like a proud showman displaying the newest car model, she lifted both hands towards a large shop called All Aqua.

"How much will this cost?" Kirigiri asked. "I'm not keen on spending a fortune for articles of clothing that cover barely anything and serve a specific, seasonal purpose."

"No need to worry!" Enoshima tugged a few of her friends along. "They've got things with more coverage. And hey, if anything's outside your price range, you've got rich friends! I can always pitch in some!"

"I wouldn't mind helping out, either," Sayaka said.

The minute the group entered All Aqua, Enoshima was all business...in her own way. She told the girls to browse through if they wanted to, but made it very clear: they were to try on anything-- _anything_ \--that she brought them. Then she disappeared among the merchandise, holding things up and shaking her head, craning her neck around displays to catch a glimpse of her friends and compare their skin tone to the color of the swimwear she was holding. Pretty soon, the other girls came to the conclusion that it was easier just to let Enoshima do all the work. 

After twenty minutes, Asahina felt sharp nails dig into her shoulder. She was roughly turned around and marched to the dressing room. 

"I've found you all a few things," Enoshima said. They passed Mukuro, who held up a bikini and a one-piece; Enoshima shook her head at both swimsuits and gestured for her sister to follow her, then continued towards the back of the store.

The other girls were waiting outside a changing room that was nearly filled to capacity with swimsuits of all shapes, colors, and sizes. Enoshima released Asahina and grabbed Celes. "Picky princess here goes first, so I can get her out of the way."

"Unhand me!" Celes shrugged Enoshima off and glided into the changing room on her own; she tried to shut the door, but Enoshima pushed her way in before she could do so.

"Do you think she'll have any luck finding Celes a swimsuit?" Sayaka asked.

"She  _is_ the ultimate fashionista," Kirigiri mused. "I wouldn't put it past her."

* * *

Inside the changing room, Celes was being obstinate. 

"I refuse to try on anything so  _vulgar_ _!_ I will not be dressed like a commoner!"

With a sigh, Enoshima tossed aside another swimsuit. "Okay, I really didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me with no choice." She turned around and dug through the swimsuits, extracting a black one-piece and hiding it behind her back. "What I have here is a limited edition, designer swimsuit. I was hoping to get it for myself, but since you've turned down everything I've shown you..." She shoved it towards Celes. "Try it on."

Once Celes had dressed in the swimsuit, Enoshima twirled her finger. "Spin for me?"

The black, lacy skirt at the bottom, edged with white ribbon and little red roses, poofed out a bit. Celes admired the red ribbon that was threaded along the neckline, joining at her collarbone to form a small ribbon with another tiny rose at the center. 

"What do you think?" she asked, already anticipating the answer.

"It looks better on you than it would have on me," Enoshima said. "Look, the skirt flatters your figure without getting in the way, and it covers your bum, too! Probably not the best for speed, but I doubt you'll be doing more than sitting or wading, right?"

In answer, Celes spun around again. "I must admit, you have a well-trained eye. Who would have thought?"

"I'm choosing to take that as a compliment. Now go on out there, show off, and send Kirigiri in here. Wait, take the hanger, you'll have to take that off eventually."

* * *

"Let me guess," Enoshima said, sizing up Kirigiri. "You want something with a bit more coverage, but not too modest. Something that makes them look, but doesn't encourage them to touch."

"Excellent deduction," Kirigiri said.

"Thanks. Let's see, I've got a few set aside for you. What do you think, two-piece or one-piece?"

"Whichever you think is best. I'm interested in seeing your talent put to a practical use."

"So many back-handed compliments," Enoshima sighed. "Here, why don't you try this?" She held up a dark purple two piece, with a top that reached to just above the belly-button and a back that covered the very bottom of the shoulder blades. "You can choose between the regular bottom and the matching shorts, too. You'll probably be wanting the shorts, right?"

Kirigiri considered her options. "I think I'll get both, actually. That way, I can choose which bottom to wear based on the company I'll be keeping."

"Weren't you the one who was concerned about the price?"

"This seems like a wise purchase." That didn't stop Kirigiri from checking the price. She raised an eyebrow. "This is surprisingly affordable."

"And it's on sale, too!" Enoshima grinned. "No need to worry about money!"

* * *

Sakura posed only a slight problem, simply because Enoshima wasn't used to shopping for people with the kind of muscle mass the martial artist had. Despite that, she was proud of the swimsuits she'd picked out.

"You could totally rock a regular bikini," she said, sorting through the pile of suits she'd found for Sakura, "and I've definitely got some here, but I figured you'd want something a bit more athletic, you know? But something that shows off your body, too, cuz it's too amazing not to! So I found some sporty bikinis!" 

That was the easy part; the hard part was finding a color that went well with Sakura's skin tone. Eventually, they hit upon a canary-yellow [swimsuit](http://www.venus.com/viewproduct.aspx?BRANCH=24~3200~&ProductDisplayID=10025&cm_mmc=ProductSearch-_-Google-_-XWEBGPS14-_-adwords_labelsSwimsuit_Tops&sc=XWEBGPS14&device=c&network=g&matchtype=&gclid=CjwKEAjwuYOeBRCy3pLljpjDkDcSJAAhA4mtbhwvAx_zyOLVWFiKX-ihqcTiTNIWAV4UQmzVmtb9MBoCV_7w_wcB) that everyone adored.

"You look like a model, Sakura-chan!" Asahina said, clapping her hands. "It's like that swimsuit was made for you!"

"Although I would never wear such a thing," Celes said, "I am not ashamed to admit that I am a bit jealous of how well-suited you are to that particular swimwear."

Enoshima seemed to glow with pride.

* * *

After Sakura, Mukuro posed absolutely no challenge at all. Although she continued to argue for dull colors and common styles, her sister knew exactly what looked good on her.

"You don't need straps like that, sis," Enoshima insisted. "Look, this one ties around your neck, so you've got your arms free to do other stuff. And it shows off your adorable figure!"

"But isn't the back a bit too...exposed? And the shoulders..."

"You know that can be easily remedied. Besides, no one's going to seriously attack you at a party hosted in Mr. Rich Kid's private pool. You should unwind a bit! You've got flawless skin, show it off!"

Mukuro twisted around to examine her back in the mirror. "I guess...I mean, if you're sure it looks good..."

"Trust me, camouflage is  _totally_ your color!"

* * *

She'd expected Sayaka to be easy to shop for. Looking back, she wondered where she'd gotten such a ridiculous notion.

"I want something that's cute and flirty, but not too flirty, because if the paparazzi sees me in something too revealing it would be all over the tabloids. But I don't want to be too covered, because it's a pool party, and I want to celebrate like a normal teenager--"

"Oh, for the love of--!" Enoshima shoved a pink one-piece into the idol's arms. "Try this on, and I'll go find a swim skirt or something to go with it. That ought to cover enough..."

"Oh! I'm sorry, but I don't really like one-pieces. They...oh, how to put it delicately..."

"They ride up?"

"Yes! That's it."

Enoshima dragged her hand over her face. "Fine, you know what? I'll cave."

"Pardon?"

"I'm not a big fan of them on people with small hips," Enoshima said, digging through the pile, "but I think I grabbed a few of them...they aren't bad, I guess, if the right person wears them...aha!" She lifted a patterned tankini with thin straps and a solid-colored bottom. "Modest, but with the pattern and a bit of cleavage showing, it's also fun! And the back's low, too. I hope you don't mind the straps across your back? I know that bothers some people."

"No, it's great! May I try it on, though? You never know, it may look great on the hanger, but..."

Enoshima smirked. "Please, don't you think I know when that's the case? You'll look great, just you wait and see."

* * *

Asahina was extremely picky, too. She wanted a one-piece; Enoshima insisted she try a bikini.

"I can't be the only one in a bikini, Hina," she said. "It'll look like I tried to upstage you guys!"

"But I'm used to one-pieces! Or a tankini, at least, Sayaka-chan looked so cute in hers!"

Enoshima sighed. "Maybe. Let's start with the bottoms. You've got the legs for a bikini bottom, and you should totally take the opportunity to show off your feminine side. I'm thinking a side-tie."

"But won't that tickle my legs?"

"Only if you get a bad one. We can do a dual side-tie, if you want symmetry." Enoshima sorted through the swimsuits she had, pulling out anything with a side-tie bikini bottom. "Do you want thin ties or ribbon ties?"

Asahina regarded the choices before her. "Normally, I'd go with a ribbon tie, because it looks sturdier, but...what the heck, I can try a thin tie."

"In that case," Enoshima said, discarding anything with a ribbon tie, "you'll want a dual-sided tie. Good choice, by the way. Now, we can get rid of any bandeaus or one-sided straps, but that doesn't really narrow it down to a manageable number. So let's get rid of the colors that won't work...that's better. There is no way I'm letting you buy an athletic swimsuit, by the way. I saw you looking at that racerback"

"Why not? They look good on me!"

"But you've probably  _got_ athletic swimsuits! This is a party!"

Asahina looked down at the ground. "I guess you're right. I'm just not used to shopping for fun swimsuits."

Enoshima winked. "That's what I'm here for. Which color do you like better?" She held up two swimsuits, one a light blue, the other teal. Asahina pointed to the former. "Thanks, that helps a lot.  You're sure you don't want a bikini?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, well, I won't force you into a swimsuit you dislike. How about we do a black bottom with silver tube-beads--" she held out the article of clothing for Asahina to hold, "--and a light blue halter top!" Asahina caught the top, which was followed by another garment.

"What's this?"

"Just a swim skirt. You don't have to wear it in the water, if you don't want, but it ties to one side and it would look so cute with your figure! Now try it on, and go show the girls your stuff!"

It was very important to Enoshima that she get the swimmer's swimsuit right. After all, Asahina knew swimsuits inside and out; giving her advice on buying the uniform of her craft was like instructing the Fates how to spin a life-thread.

* * *

Enoshima looked Fukawa up and down. "I'll admit it: you've got me stumped. I have no idea where to start with you."

Fukawa only glared.

"What do you think you'd like?" Enoshima continued. "A bikini to bring out your inner wild side? A one-piece to play it safe? A tankini like Sayaka? A halterkini?"

"What the hell is a 'halterkini'?"

"Fukawa Touko," Enoshima said, gripping the writer's shoulders, "work with me here. Give me a color, a cup size, a strap preference-- _anything_ that I can go on, or I'll just have to start pulling things for you!"

"Get off of me!" Fukawa hissed, slapping the fashionista away. "You're the exp-pert, right? Shouldn't you just kn-know what suits me? Or is that n-nothing suits m-m-me at all?"

Enoshima's eye twitched. "A challenge? That's how you want to play it?" She cracked her knuckles. "Fine, I'll play your game. I'll find you the perfect swimsuit if it kills me!"

And she tried. They went through dozens of swimsuits, and Fukawa turned them all down. Finally, Enoshima had had enough.

"Fukawa-chan, this is ridiculous. Everyone else went to get lunch. Why won't you at least  _try_ a bikini bottom? And why won't you let me in while you try the swimsuits? Maybe you've tried the perfect one and you just don't know it!"

"I'm fine."

"That's not what I asked."

"I'm  _fine!"_

But she wasn't, because Enoshima, listening through the changing room door, heard a sob at the end of the declaration. It went straight to her heart; even if she didn't like the writer all that much,  it didn't change the fact that trying on clothes had caused someone to break down, and that was the last thing Enoshima wanted happening on this shopping trip.

"Fukawa-chan?" Enoshima knocked on the door. "Fukawa-chan, can I come in?"

"No! Go away!"

Enoshima narrowed her eyes and turned on her heel. She searched the store until she found an employee. "Excuse me, ma'am, my friend is in the changing room crying. Could I borrow the key to the room? I promise I'll give it back."

* * *

When Enoshima entered the changing room, she found Fukawa surrounded by swimsuits, sitting on the bench with her legs pulled up to her chin and a blue one-piece on. Her glasses sat, carefully folded, on a pile of tankinis, safe from tears. When Fukawa saw Enoshima, she quickly covered up her legs with discarded swimwear. 

"I thought I told you to go away, not break in!"

"And leave you to cry in here all alone? No way. This is supposed to be fun, and if someone's not having fun, I'm going to change that." Enoshima pushed aside some swimsuits and sat beside Fukawa. "Now tell me what's bothering you. We can take a break, if you'd like. We'll find you something."

Fukawa gripped her braids and pulled hard. "No, we won't! There's nothing here that I can wear! I can't be seen in these things, not by him, not by anyone!"

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand!" the writer spat. "You've got a perfect body, you could wear anything and it would look wonderful!"

The model's face lit up with understanding. "So it's body image problems, huh? You shouldn't worry about that. Look, you've got the perfect boobs for your body type, you're thin, you could totally pull off a bikini if you wanted to, and you look great without glasses, so you don't have to worry about that. I don't see anything wrong..."

Enoshima trailed off. Fukawa had been subconsciously piling more swimsuits on top of her legs, specifically the left one. Before Fukawa could react, Enoshima lunged for the swimsuits. "And I'm sure whatever you're hiding under  _here_ \--"

"Stop it! Stop it, you bitch, stop it!" Fukawa wailed, clawing at the model to no avail.

"--can't be that ba....bad."

Both girls stood frozen, Enoshima in shock, Fukawa in embarrassment and rage. On Fukawa's left thigh were at least 80 little lines--no, tally marks--scratched into the flesh. They weren't fresh; scars, then. Enoshima had no idea what they meant, but they looked painful.

"Fukawa, what are these?"

Fukawa sniffed and jerked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But this is--"

"I  _don't_ want to _talk_ about it!"

Unusually tactful, Enoshima dropped the subject...mostly. "So this is why you don't like any of the swimsuits? You don't want people to see your leg?"

Fukawa just nodded and sniffed again.

Enoshima stood up. "That's easily remedied. You can just wear shorts."

"Swim? In shorts?"

"Yeah. Haven't you heard of swim shorts? And if you want, we can get you a swim shirt, too. We'll need to find you a top to go under it, but you'll be covered pretty well. How does that sound?"

Fukawa wiped her eyes. "Th-that...that sounds nice. Thank you."

Enoshima smiled. "Then put your glasses back on, and let's go check out the swimwear."

* * *

 When the rest of the group came back to All Aqua, Fukawa was holding a bag with a pair of black swim shorts, a black-sleeved photo-print swim shirt, and a black bikini top (she'd been feeling brave). Enoshima smiled proudly at the lot of them, and when no one was looking, she nudged Fukawa's shoulder and whispered, "You're gonna look the best."

Maybe she'd imagined it, but Enoshima was sure she'd seen Fukawa smile.


	2. Hagakure

Hagakure knew he was the friend that nobody liked. It was obvious: he was picked last when they made teams; no one ever wanted to just hang out, one-on-one; when picking teams or partners, he was always one of the last. 

Naegi, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Even if they weren't consciously aware of it, people gravitated towards him, talked to him about their innermost fears, came to him for advice and support. He was the rock, the anchor, the thing that kept them all sane and optimistic. He may not be picked first, but he was never picked last.

But even Naegi didn't really like Hagakure. He would never say so, of course, and he probably wouldn't even admit it to himself. Hagakure could tell, though.

He didn't like being a burden. He didn't like knowing that his presence made people uncomfortable. But like everyone else, he couldn't help but be drawn to Naegi.

He'd spent a lot of time wondering why, too. Maybe it was jealously; Naegi was a joy to be around, and Hagakure wanted friendships like that. Maybe he was just like everyone else, looking for emotional support. Or maybe it was just that with Naegi, always polite, it was easier to forget that he wasn't wanted. It was easy to pretend Naegi's toleration was friendship. 

So, it was delusion. But that was what Hagakure was good at, how he coped. He blocked out the things he didn't like or couldn't deal with, ignoring them until they became too big and got him into even more trouble.

And even though they didn't like him, his friends weren't the type to let one of their own fall on hard times. The last person he'd expected to bail him out was Togami, but when the mob sent their goons after Hagakure, the heir had paid them off, and Hagakure had gotten away with a stern lecture about how "I can't afford to be associated with a con artist," and two weeks of running minor errands. 

His classmates looked out for him, and he tried to return the favor, in his own way. The nicknames were part of it--and by now, everyone knew that "the Ogre" was an affectionate nickname--but he did other things, things that probably went unnoticed: listening intently to what people were talking about, keeping certain premonitions to himself, slipping good luck charms in lockers before a test. He'd never done anything of the sort before, but then again, he'd never had friends before. 

There were times, though, when friendships felt like a burden. Most people assumed, when told his accuracy rate, that he just misguessed seventy percent of the time. Hagakure never bothered correcting them, because they'd never believe him if he told them. 

He didn't just see events from this universe. He saw every possibility, every direction fate could go. Some were clearer than others, but that was no indication of which possibility was the correct one. Some possibilities went completely under the radar, too. It could be overwhelming; there were nights when he woke up sweating, his head pounding, unable to see clearly because part of his brain was still locked in sleep mode, trying to file away the visions he'd dreamed. Sometimes he woke up screaming; other times, he couldn't move, or he couldn't breathe. It was terrifying, but to some degree, he'd gotten used to it. 

Just like he'd gotten used to being the odd one out.


	3. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers through Chapter 2 of SDR2.

There were days when being a yakuza heir became overwhelming--when his men lost their lives, when the cops cracked down, when everyone expected so much from him--and on those days, when he needed a break, Kuzuryuu would crash on his friends' couches. 

At first, it almost wasn't worth it. After all, he couldn't just walk in the front door--no, that would make it too easy for his enemies to discover his connections. Instead, he came in through the window, carefully closing it again and staying absolutely silent. But the first time he did this, he woke up to find Hanamura wielding a kitchen knife, standing in front of his mother and demanding to know why the gangster was in his house. When he did the same thing at Koizumi's house, she called Saionji to chase him out; Hinata threatened to call the police if he didn't explain himself; and Tanaka's hamsters crawled all over him, waking him up and sending him screaming out of the house before he was fully aware of what he was doing.

It worried Peko, too. She hated it when he gave her the slip, and she'd been frantic the first few times. When it kept happening--and when he returned safely every time--she relaxed, but only a bit. 

He soon developed a pattern. When he was in need of someone who would listen, he went to Hinata; when he just wanted to pretend to be a normal guy, he'd go to Nanami's place and play video games; when he wanted to bicker and take out his frustration, he went to Saionji. When he needed to hit something, or take his anger out on someone, Nidai was always there, able to supply a punching bag (or act as one). If he'd sustained serious injuries, regardless of his mood, he had to go to Tsumiki; she'd see to his wounds, then fuss over him. If he wasn't in the mood to be fussed over, the next best thing was Souda. With Sonia, it depended on where she was staying; she'd purchased a mansion for her stay in Japan, but she also had a penthouse suite, and Kuzuryuu much preferred that to the endless halls and bustling servants of the mansion. Even Koizumi eventually warmed up to the idea, although her mother wasn't thrilled. In some ways, Koizumi was like the normal sister Kuzuryuu had never had--which was weird, considering how badly his  _real_ sister treated the photographer. 

There were a couple of houses he steered clear of: Togami's, because he could never figure out where the guy lived; Mioda's, because the only thing she could do to 'cheer him up' was shriek her punk rock songs; and Owari's, because she had enough people to take care of. Komaeda lived year-round on Hope's Peak's campus, since he had nowhere else to go (unless he was staying at Hinata's house, and Kuzuryuu always took that as a cue to find a different place to crash). Tanaka probably would have let him stay for a night, but the guy creeped Kuzuryuu out, and besides, who knew what kind of animal he'd find? That place was like a zoo.

Against all odds, his favorite place to crash was Hanamura's house. It was in the countryside, out of the way--the perfect place to disappear. The couch was comfortable and located in the back of the building, where the living quarters were (the front being devoted to the restaurant), and after that first incident, there hadn't been any trouble. In the morning, there was always a big breakfast ready for him, courtesy of either Hanamura or his mother. The woman was quite possibly the kindest lady Kuzuryuu had ever met, finding him extra blankets, learning his favorite foods, and treating him like he was just another kid from her son's class. It worried Kuzuryuu that the woman was so frail, so he took to helping her around the house occasionally, something that endeared him to both occupants of the house. In some ways, Mrs. Hanamura became more of a mother to Kuzuryuu than his own.

Hanamura himself wasn't so bad. It turned out that he'd inherited the motherly streak from his, well, mother, and whenever Kuzuryuu appeared on his couch, he became all business. He didn't flirt or make nearly as many suggestive remarks as usual. He was considerate and mindful of the gangster's feelings, showing a side that Kuzuryuu guessed few people got to see.

This didn't make the boys friends, not by a long shot. Outside of the restaurant, their relationship remained unchanged, by unspoken agreement. 

It was the same with the rest of his classmates. Occasionally, they might ask him (in private) if he was feeling better, or they'd casually mention what they were having for dinner (if it was something he liked). In general, though, they kept quiet.

As for Kuzuryuu's men, they learned to respect their boss's privacy. When he disappeared in a huff, they knew not to follow him.

(At least, they knew not to get caught. Secretly, and on Peko's urging, they scoped out every single house he stayed at and worked hard to keep them all a secret from rival gang members.)

There was another bonus, too: each and every one of Kuzuryuu's classmates unwittingly gained the protection of the most powerful yakuza gang in the country.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to requests or suggestions for future chapters!


End file.
